


Falling in reverse

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bondage, Depression, Gen, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of trust and the different ways of letting go<br/>(Naoki-centric, spoilers for episode 150)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in reverse

The vines winding around him are like an embrace.  
There is safety in being held, _locked_ , in the tightening coil around his spread body, his tired limbs. Finality. Hope breeds fear, but there is nothing left to fear when you accept that you have lost. Just being, and this grip on him, holding him now, leading him soon.  
Better than standing alone, again.  
 _The nothingness likes you._  
It creeps up his skin and into his lungs, the familiar emptiness, and at least choking is better than the void he’s always felt at his back. Never touched. Never held. Remember.  
And from deep inside him, his own void rises. Remember. You know this feeling, you knew it before you even touched a card. The power of reverse was safety, freedom from the fear of yearning for more. It was coming home.  
 _Let go_ , it whispers in his ear. _You’ve always wanted to let go_.  
A voice reaches him, and with it, the feeling, warm, secure, of someone’s back pressed to his.  
A freefall. Fighting, and never knowing if you’ll be able to win. Opening your heart, to fear and disappointment and insults. Into darkness, nothingness, and suddenly a lifeline, a deck forged in fire and desperation and trust. Sewn into his heart where he left it open, catching him and jerking him back.  
His teammates, holding the team up so he can afford to lose. Shingo, at his back so he can fight. Aichi, crushing him so he won’t destroy.  
Remember.  
He lets go. Someone will catch him if he falls.


End file.
